<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trashman by Herakles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465788">The Trashman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herakles/pseuds/Herakles'>Herakles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, I killed god's faith in us when I wrote this, Pure Crack, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, idk why i wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herakles/pseuds/Herakles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the Trash Man! I come out, I throw trash all over the- all over the ring! And then I start eatin' garbage! And then I pick up the trash can, and I bash the guy on the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trashman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS WILL NOT BE A SERIES THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND THATS FINAL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again Eri had escaped from the facility, it was infuriating that the small child refused to submit to his will and still held hope that she would be saved. Everyday he would try to break her will and make her compliant. Watching her flesh get overhauled again and again as he took what he wanted brought him no small amount of satisfaction. He had already dealt with the imbecile who had failed to do their job, now he just needed to find Eri, snap her spine so she couldn't escape and bring her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the path out of the underground exit, he brought out the gps tracker from his pocket, wiping down the screen so there would be no germs he brought up the tracker that he had forced into Eri's arm and began towards it through the endless maze of twisting alleyways and backstreets. Honestly did she think she would ever escape, he owned her she was nothing more than a tool for him to remove the disease that infected their society, and he would be the cure. Eventually he came to the right alley, stalking forward he listened for the sounds of the nuisance. Before he could get ten feet into the alley, something leapt out from behind the dumpster and blocked his path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Overhaul asked the hunched figure standing between him and his supply of quirk destroying bullets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me, I'm The Trash Man", the man spoke, stepping just into the light revealing a costume that made Overhaul flinch away from him. Dirty newspaper and half rotten banana peels clung to the short man's shoulders, his mask had questionable stains causing the feeling of bile to climb up Overhaul's throat. His chest was covered in a trash bag held together with duct tape and what looked like a shit stained bandage. Overhaul wanted to flee into the night and douse himself in sanitizer till his skin was pink and raw. The man had a garbage lid mounted on his arm and was holding what Overhaul was hoping wasn't nun-chucks made of day old linked sausages. His shoes looked to be made of paper bags held together with string and the general stench that wafted off of the man caused Overhaul's nose to burn. Nevertheless he found the will and the strength to power through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh pray tell Hero why are you stopping me from getting to my daughter?" lied Overhaul, he had used this trick many times before and it always worked, no one ever questioned it because Eri usually would stop being a nuisance and come back to him to avoid more people getting hurt. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's it you little bitch, you know to come to me or else"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Overhaul thought as he slowly began to pull off his gloves. He had noticed the single red eye and the horn peeking out further down the alley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SPLAT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp gash rang out through the alley, Eri couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had watched as the Trashman had flicked his finger towards her tormentor and caused something from the nearby dumpster to cover Overhaul in some sort of rancid fluid. Overhaul couldn’t move, he had just been about to activate his quirk and skewer the moron in front of him when he was suddenly covered in something that made his flesh suddenly breakout with hives and made his mouth clamp shut behind his mask. Rage pure unfiltered rage burned beneath his skin, he wanted no he needed to kill this disgusting filthy bastard in front of him. He would overhaul the man till there was nothing left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BONK</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Overhaul could bring his hands down to overhaul the ground he had again been hit by the sausage links causing him to dry heave behind his mask. Not letting up the trash man splayed his fingers out and caused the nearby dumpsters to tremble and shudder. Overhaul eyes went wide and his skin began to blister and break out in hives as long tendrils of rotten trash poured out and raced his way. Scrambling backwards Overhaul smacked the ground to throw up a wall to protect himself from his own personal hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never beat me I’m the trashman, the more trash there is the stronger I am,” Trashman yelled at Overhaul before the dumpsters behind him shuddered and exploded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god no, anything but that</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Overhaul thought as suddenly the dumpster labeled Happy Time daycare revealed several hundred dirty diapers and every single one was full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The screams of Overhaul were heard for miles and drew police and several heroes to the alley. When they arrived most started gagging at the smell and set up a perimeter for the bio-hazard team to arrive. All the officers could do was keep a watch as Overhaul laid there covered in rancid food, dirty diapers and binded by six pack yokes at his hand and feet. The man was comatose and covered in hives, as the bio-hazard team managed to slip quirk suppressant cuffs on him they all reported the man pleading not to let the “Trashman” get him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many allies away the Trashman set Eri down and put a card in her hand, the card simply had the address for a lawyer named Charlie who was an expert at bird law. Eri took the car and waved by to the trash man as he jumped down into the sewer below. Turning she began walking away wondering who her savior was going to cover in trash next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me if I made you gag down at Epsi Hoard</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/Sdr8Dq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>